


all talk with a thorn in your side

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: Will always does this; he talks big, makes it out that his public appearance is this some sort of ‘alpha male’ – which makes him cringe inwardly, describinganybodylike that – and they both know it’s just not true.





	all talk with a thorn in your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [depressioncuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressioncuddles/gifts).



> for depressioncuddles who wanted will talkin big shit abt being an alpha male and pushing george 2 teach him otherwise x
> 
> title from sly by younger hunger

“Nah, I don’t need this, mate,” Will dismisses, leaning back in the chair and dismissing the first two seconds of the video already. “I already did self-defence training, but I _definitely_ don’t need alpha training.”

“Shut up,” George says, clicking pause on the video. “You say that, but you’re just as weak as the rest of us.”

“Oi, I play for XO, thank you very much!” Will protests, pointing an offending finger at George before lifting his arms.

“That’s all leg strength, sorry to say.” George shrugs and looks at the other man in mock-sympathy. “You probably couldn’t even lift an empty bin bag.”

“Ah, piss off.” Will waves at him again. “Like _you’re_ any better. Bet you can’t even kick a ball properly.”

George sighs and sits back in his chair. Will always does this; he talks big, makes it out that his public appearance is this some sort of ‘alpha male’ – which makes him cringe inwardly, describing _anybody_ like that – and they both know it’s just not true. Will might think that he has that sort of demeanour in public, but he just doesn’t realise how whiny and needy he is. George finds it exasperating, at most. When he’s teaching Will just how much of an opposite he is behind closed doors to the strong personality he has in front of others, it’s satisfying.

“Wish you would stop talkin’ like that,” George tells him. “It’s annoying.”

“Then why don’t you do anything ‘bout it?” Will taunts, a smirk on his lips that George just wants to wipe off.

“Doubt you would. You’re small and all, dunno how you can even carry a loaf of Hovis with those twigs.” Will tuts, hand feeling up George’s bicep and then bringing one of George’s hands to his own. “See this? Now _that’s_ what I call hench.”

“Sure,” George entertains the other man, squeezing his arm lightly. “Wow, so muscly. Mister WillNE, when did you get such big muscles?”

“Ah, y’know. I got an image to keep up, after all.” Will grins, “You don’t, quite literally. Not that anybody wants to see that mug anyway.”

George sighs again, straightening his posture when he feels a hand slide onto his inner thigh. “You seem to like this mug plenty, square.”

“That’s only so you don’t cry yourself t’sleep at night,” Will sighs. His hand on George’s thigh creeps a bit higher, fingertips dipping into the seam of his jeans. George despises how he feels himself grow hard at the simple action. He’s been classically conditioned to respond to these sort of touches in the worst way possible.

“Shut up, already.” 

“Why don’t you make me?” Will grins wolfishly.

“ _Shut up_.” George repeats, levelling his gaze with Will’s.

“ _Make me_.” Will answers and gets in George’s face, close enough that the smaller man can feel the brush of lips against the corner of his mouth.

The hand on his thigh tightens briefly before George grabs Will’s wrist, turning his head so he can catch the taller man’s mouth. He bites when he groans, swallowing the noise and pulling back. Will starts to chase his mouth until George tugs on his wrist.

“Down,” George whispers, “Get down there.” He says, kicking back his chair to make space on the floor between him and the desk. Will hesitates, but follows the order quickly.

George stands and lets Will’s hands wander up his legs, undoing his jeans and helping tug down the restricting material. He lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and threads his fingers through Will’s hair.

“D’you want me to suck you off?” Will asks. His tone is soft and timid, like he’s afraid of saying the wrong thing.

“Are you stupid?” George asks back, knocking away Will’s hands. He curls his fingers around Will’s jaw, encouraging the pink lips to open and brushing a thumb against the bottom one. “You’re gonna listen for once, is what you’re gonna do.” He shoves two fingers into the other man’s mouth, making a wet choking noise fill the space. Lips close around his fingers, pleasing and tight, as Will swipes his tongue on the pads of his fingers and whimpers around the intrusion.

“All you do is bitch and talk shit, Will. Sometimes you just need t’be shut up, yeah?” George says, phrasing it like a question. Will nods and his eyes go misty, tears brimming the corner of his eyes when George plunges his fingers deep.

George’s other hand pulls down his boxers, a hand grasping at his cock and stroking a few times. “You think we can find a better use for that mouth?” Will nods and lets the fingers fall from his mouth, sticking his tongue out lewdly.

Will states up at him expectantly, eyes still glassy and wavering as George tugs on Will’s hair to urge him forward, closing his lips around the head of his cock. George lets out another breath and sinks into the wet heat, groaning when Will tongues at the underside. The other man gives an answering groan, hands clawing and George’s hips to pull him in closer.

“Is this what you wanted?” George pants. He starts to pull back a bit before shoving himself back into Will’s mouth, making another soft noise get stuck in his throat. “You wanted to rile me up so I’ll fuck you?”

Will blinks slowly and nods slightly. “I’m not gonna fuck you with an attitude like that,” He tuts, pulling Will’s mouth to the base of his cock. “You’ll just get _spoilt_. So I need t’give you a taste of what you’re missing out on.”

Will moans again, closing his eyes and allowing George to fuck his mouth. His cheeks are a light pink, his mouth a matching parallel of cherry red as they curl around his cock. A hint of tongue peeks out his mouth when George pulls out fully.

“Open your mouth,” George tells him, hand fisting his cock. “You’re gonna let me come in your mouth, aren’t you?”

Will nods again, a grating whine getting stuck his throat. “George,” He whispers, parting his lips and tonguing the head. “I want you t’come in my mouth.” He pleads. His chest heaves and his fingers dig into George’s thighs, like he’s _desperate_ for it – George wouldn’t doubt that Will is desperate.

George comes quickly, panting as he watches white spill onto Will’s tongue and slip over his bottom lip a little. He wipes at it, sticking his thumb into the other man’s mouth and feeling his tongue eagerly swipe it off.

“Slut,” George hisses, pleased.

“Prick,” Will gasps back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and glaring up at George.

His mouth perks up into a grin, and George watches as Will’s hands wander down to his own jeans. Will stares up at George, testing and smug. George knocks his hands away with a socked foot. That’s the game they’re playing, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to let Will win it.


End file.
